<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FANVID] Game of Survival by Weliany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647109">[FANVID] Game of Survival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany'>Weliany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Survival, there's one second of tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing in this world is to live in. To be the hunter or to be the prey, one must have what it takes in order to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FANVID] Game of Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put an <strong>epilepsy warning</strong> in the tags because there're two seconds of very quick succession of images. I don't know it can actually trigger any epileptic reaction but just in case!</p><p>A massive thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot">Cam_elot</a>. Her unconditional love and support have forged this video in to what it is today and, to be honest, she's been my inspiration for this so I hope I made her proud!</p><p>Anyhoo! Enjoy this bloody mess.</p><p>-W</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?<br/>If so, I'll be super grateful if you'd take a second to give a kudos or a thumbs up to this video.<br/>Don't be afraid to spread the love (or in this case…the blood) share it. You can also leave a comment if you're comfortable with that.</p><p>Until you hear from me again, stay hydrated, sleep well.</p><p>-W</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>